The Wombles (band)
The Wombles are a British novelty pop group, featuring musicians dressed as the characters from children's TV show The Wombles, which in turn was based on the children's book series byElisabeth Beresford. Songwriter and record producer, Mike Batt, wrote the series' theme tune, and went on to perform and produce a number of successful albums and singles as 'The Wombles'.British Hit Singles & Albums jokingly referred to them as the "furriest (and possibly the tidiest) act... are natives of Wimbledon Common, London". In 2011, the band played at The Glastonbury Festival. Contents hide * 1 History * 2 Live performances * 3 Wellington's Solo Career * 4 Legacy * 5 Glastonbury Festival * 6 Personnel ** 6.1 The Wombles ** 6.2 Additional personnel * 7 Discography ** 7.1 Studio albums ** 7.2 Compilation albums ** 7.3 Singles ** 7.4 Music videos ** 7.5 Soundtracks * 8 Parodies * 9 References * 10 External links Historyedit Filmfair acquired the television rights to The Wombles and commissioned Batt to write the theme song. He waived the flat fee for writing a single song, and secured the character rights for musical production to write songs under the name 'The Wombles'.1 To help him get into character, Batt's mother made him a Womble suit, which he wore for a week prior to writing the first songs.2 The band released several albums and singles. All four studio albums went gold[citation needed] and four of the singles reached the Top 10 in the UK Singles Chart.3 The Wombles were the most successful act of 1974, with albums in the UK charts for more weeks than any other act.4 A single called "Wombling U.S.A.", written to break into the American market, was recorded in 1974 but was not released.5 Several of the songs were included in the soundtrack of the 1977 film, Wombling Free. Live performancesedit In January 1974, Mike Batt appeared on an edition of Cilla Black's television series as Orinoco, having been led onstage by guest Bernard Cribbins, to plug "The Wombling Song". Consequently, when the single charted, the "band" was invited to perform on Top of the Pops. Additional Womble suits were hastily made for the live performance. When appearing as a band, the Wombles were always played by experienced musicians in full costume. Batt continued to perform as Orinoco, regularly accompanied by drummer Clem Cattini as Bungo and guitarist Chris Spedding as Wellington (complete with Spedding's trademark white Gibson Flying V)--both of whom had previously recorded with Batt. On one edition of Top of the Pops, the costumes were filled by members of Steeleye Span. Tim and Andy Renton, who had worked with Batt in the latter incarnation of Hapshash and the Coloured Coat also donned the costumes, along with Robin LeMesurier,6 who also had a Gibson Flying V, but was kicked out of the band following an arrest for possession of marijuana.7 The band was the interval act at the Eurovision Song Contest 1974. Wellington's Solo Careeredit In 1976, Wellington left the band and released the solo single, "Rainmaker". Legacyedit Batt remains sensitive about the legacy of the band. In a 2008 interview he said "It is hard to be taken seriously with the Wombles hanging around my neck like a furry anvil."1 More recently (in a programme with Aled Jones on the BBC in 2010) Batt pointed out that, in balance, the Wombles also served as a "furry balloon" as it gave him his first chart success.[citation needed] Glastonbury Festivaledit In April 2011, Batt announced that The Wombles would play at The Glastonbury Festival in June.8 Michael Eavis, the founder of the Glastonbury Festival, said that booking the Wombles was "a bit of a mistake".9 Batt quipped that Uncle Bulgaria had been offended by Eavis' comments and had withdrawn an offer to tidy up the site after the festival.10The band pulled a huge crowd on the Glastonbury Avalon stage- bigger than the audience for the main Pyramid stage on the same afternoon, so Mr Eavis' Avalon stage booker was exonerated. Personneledit The Womblesedit * Orinoco Womble - vocals (Mike Batt) * Wellington Womble - lead guitar (Chris Spedding) * Tomsk Womble - bass (Les Hurdle) * Bungo Womble - drums, percussion (Ray Cooper/Clem Cattini) * Tobermory Womble - piano, keyboards (Simon Chandler-Honnor) * Madame Cholet - saxophone (Eddie Mordue/Rex Morris) * Great Uncle Bulgaria - violin, musical director (Jack Rothstein) Additional personneledit * Eric Bulger - keyboards, saxophone, vocals * Amy Adkins - percussion, violin, vocals * Richard Kingston - keyboards, percussion, vocals Discographyedit Studio albumsedit 3 Compilation albumsedit 3 Singlesedit 3 Music videosedit Soundtracksedit Parodiesedit The BBC Four comedy program Don't Watch That, Watch This showed a dubbed footage of The Wombles from TOTP2, of the Wombles purportedly performing "Anarchy in the U.K." live in June 1988. The scrolling caption during the song read "During the early eighties the Wombles reformed as a funk soul fusion. But the project soon failed and the group disbanded, only to come together again as the Dixie Minstrel Wombles. In 1988 the original line up were reunited for the third time to record their version of this Sex Pistols classic.... for a Pot Noodle commercial. Later released as a single it reached 57 on the charts". The film The Rutles featured a Ringo Starr-inspired character named Barrington Womble who "shortened his name to save time...he simply became Barry Wom."